


your hands on me

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: It's November. It should be cold. But, Yixing feels hot from his face to the tips of his fingers, scorching and tantalizing.





	your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huangjinguo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangjinguo/gifts), [theflyjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/gifts), [Hornet394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornet394/gifts).



> there were some talks of age gap and hand kinks/spanking on twitter yesterday. that's all i'm gonna say. also, despite the age gap, they're both adults here. this is neither beta read nor edited so be careful.

It's November. It should be cold. But, Yixing feels hot from his face to the tips of his fingers, scorching and tantalizing.

The heater is most likely turned off like the lights in their house. It was a whirlwind when they entered, Yixing can't even remember how they went from the entrance to where they are now, on the living room with him kneeling on the floor, torso bent over Yifan's lap.

"Ah!" He screams, pleasured, as one of Yifan's hands drops down to his ass cheek with the force of a million. It should be painful. He should cry because it hurts. In reality, he's tearing up because it feels so _so_ good. Yixing hears his boyfriend's chuckle as the hand that just spanked him, massages his gluteals, red, hot and swollen from the many, already countless, strikes Yifan rained down on his bottom.

"Yi–" the younger immediately cuts himself off, Yifan's hands halting as if waiting for Yixing to continue, gauging what his next move will be depending on what Yixing will say. "Daddy."

"Yes?" Yifan's voice is rough, probably from disuse, he hasn't said much since he placed Yixing on his lap and started using his hands to convey his message.

"More, please," Yixing rasps out, throat dry from all his moaning and screaming.

"More, what?" Yixing feels the hands, large, warm, hands of his older boyfriend squeeze on his behind, his fingernails digging almost painfully before he releases the soft flesh.

"Spank me more, please," the younger shamelessly begs, turning his head towards Yifan to show the man his glittering eyes, imploring him with a little quiver of his lips.

"You're testing me." Yifan exhales. Yixing watches as the older man closes his eyes, the years that that separate them showing through the wrinkles on the corners of his eyes. It's not as if Yifan is that old compared to Yixing. Ten years isn't that much, the younger thinks. But, sometimes, whenever he sees those proofs, small as they're presented has big impacts on him. Especially when in the middle of a heated interaction, like sex.

Yixing sways his derriere, appealing and seducing. _Touch me. Feel me. Adore me. Punish me. Fuck me._ All said in the most subtle of movements. And it works.

What Yixing thought was just fascination every time he drew Yifan's hands. What Yixing thought was just him liking the way his boyfriend's large hands and long fingers look, both on him and inside him. What started as a joke, a teasing remark, became a revelation. And, even with how painfully hard Yixing's cock is, precum oozing out and forming a small pool beneath him, the want for those hands to rain down on him one after another remains.

When Yifan slides his hand off of Yixing's ass, the same thrill as when they started courses through his veins once more and heat gathers at the bottom of his stomach, further proof of his desire. The night will be long but Yixing wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
